<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Star, The Snake, and The Bird by Liquid_Rites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829280">The Star, The Snake, and The Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Rites/pseuds/Liquid_Rites'>Liquid_Rites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Selection Series - Kiera Cass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkward Romance, Castes, Deception, Distopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Poltical Subplot, Romance, Soulmates, Teen Romance, The Selectio, The Selection (Book), True Love, pansexual characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Rites/pseuds/Liquid_Rites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe in which America Singer died when the rebels attacked the palace and the world moved on, while Maxon with the grieving heart became the first ruler in his nation's history to take the throne without a Queen. </p><p>Twenty years later Illéa is barreling down a path that can only end in civil war and a seemingly unavoidable destruction.<br/>Kassi an introverted Three who has been chosen to participate in The Selection of King Maxon’s elusive and controversial heir Prince Sedonas. However, Kassi knows a secret that could make this Selection would shatter into war. Which leaves her to play by different rules, don’t be wrong, don’t be tricked, don’t have sympathy, don’t win and most of all . . .<br/>Don’t fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Charater(s) / Original Charater (s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Star, The Snake, and The Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt like she was going to cry, it had felt like she was going to break down for about an hour now. However, her eyes were too dry unable to shed any tears as she squinted, and pulled the corners of her mouth up into a smile. Kassiopeia kept her hands flat against the plastic picnic table as she kept her posture relaxed, open, friendly just like as she been trained to do for her volunteering and apprenticeships. She made eye contact with the teen across the table from her, trying to convey that she was completely interested in what he was saying.</p><p>She was terrible at flirting.</p><p>Across the table from her a young man of sixteen sat with the confidence of someone who had learn a skill and knew that he was irreplaceable. He had humored her by talking about his life as a Five and mused with her about the film industry. Though it was clear that he didn’t like her, every joke he told her health a barb of cynicism against her cast every, laugh he gave completely hollow. He made it clear that he wasn’t going to bend backwards for her favor and was waiting for his time to leave. His eyes glancing over to the girls of lower castes than him when he thought Kassi didn’t notice.</p><p>She felt her throat go dry as she wondered if it would be polite to excuse herself for the restroom. Though she pushed the thought of it aside as she imagined another girl walking in on her as she wept in a stall. The sound of a bell reverberating across the loudspeaker made her jump in relief, the torture was almost over.</p><p>“Attention everyone! This concludes our speed dating event for northern Zuni.” The announcer’s voice crackled across the room “Please review your card and find your matches, we hope you all have a wonderful night!”</p><p>“It was nice talking with you,” Kassi said to the boy across the table as everyone around her began to stand up.</p><p>“Me too.” The Five said it just barely over the rustle of those eagerly looking for their matches. Then with two quick glides of his pencil and he scratched an X over her number on her name tag.</p><p>Kassi waited until he left to look over at the paper card of numbers, each number of teenagers like her dragged to the event by their parents. The whole night she hadn’t circled a single only Xing out those she knew that matching with would be impossible. She flipped the tiny paper card between her fingers several times and left it face down on the table.</p><p>Standing up she looked across the banquet hall at the hundreds of teens and young adults in their Sunday best. Kassi watched as clusters broke off into pairs and had it on their ways to spend the rest of the night having a proper date or meet each other’s parents. Against her better judgment, she waited several minutes as the banquet hall nearly emptied out. She hoped that anyone that she had talked to that night would come over to her.</p><p>“Kassi!” A prim feminine voice called out to her.</p><p>Her heart lurched but not in excitement but in recognition of the voice. As her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught all alone, Kassi put on her best ‘so happy to see you’ smile as she turned to face the girl that was calling for her.</p><p> Dressed in the gray sweater and black skirt Beatrice bounced like a puppy as she made her way over to her. “Kassiopeia!” She squealed her name again as her freckled face and dimpled cheeks framed an adorable smile.</p><p>“Hey, Bea!” Kassi mimicked the squealing noise as she was called into a by Beatrice.</p><p>Beatrice was the closest thing Kassiopeia had ever had to a friend that her parents approved of. She was a four, the daughter of the owner of a local grocery store that Kassi’s mother shopped on weekly abase. When they were both young what they would play with dolls in the back of the grocery store and have pretend Selections in which they were both declared princess.</p><p>Nowadays besides when Kassiopeia would come to babysit Beatrice’s little siblings, they didn’t really hang out or have anything in common.  Beatrice like most girls gave up on the idea of the Selection, as there no point waiting and fawning over the heir that the public rarely gets to see. The tradition being used more as a threat or a teasing remark for those who seem hopelessly alone, like Kassi.</p><p>“You going home?” Bea asked her candy blue eyes glittering as her blonde curls swayed against her shoulders.</p><p>Kassiopeia shifted playing with the strap of her purse and said nervously “Yeah, I think I can get the last rail home if I leave soon.”</p><p>Beatrice seeming to blanch at the answer she was given “You want to hang out with us for a bit and to go get some dinner?”</p><p>Curious about the ‘us’ she was referring to Kassi looked over Bea’s shoulder and flinched inwardly at what she saw a few feet away. Two boys about their age, Sixes or Sevens she guessed by the work slacks they wore with their button-down tops. They looked at her and Bea with sheepish expectant expression, it wasn’t hard to tell that these boys had both matched with Bea.</p><p>Something was comforting in the idea that Beatrice was trying to figure a way out of her situation diplomatically. There was also something tempting  going with the group, even if neither of the boys had actually matched with her, she could spend a few hours outside of the formal song and dance of the banquet halls. Though no matter how good of an idea she thought it was, Kassiopeia couldn’t shake the idea that she was just a compromise, the second-place girl to the boy Bea would have less interested in.</p><p>With a tilted her head and as much restraint as she could muster to keep up her smile, Kassi told Beatrice: “No, I have something to get done so the sooner I get home, the better.”</p><p>As she explained the pit began to form in her stomach as she realized she would waste another night alone. Then another morning explaining to her mother she wasn’t interested in falling in love or dating for fun so no one would fall in love with her.</p><p>Beatrice's smile turned into a thin nervous line as she grabbed Kassi’s arm “Be careful getting home, there have been reports of a rebel caravan coming up through Paloma last week. Some of them might still be hanging around here.” The deep purple of her nails dug into the rosy beige of her friends’ skin as she whispered.</p><p>Letting her painted smile finally fall Kassi responded with a simple “I will.”</p><p>“Call me when you get home.” The blue-eyed girls almost pleaded with her under her breath.</p><p>Kassi wanted to cry but, didn’t and extracted her arm from Bea’s grasp and said in a calming tone: “I will, and I’ll call your father at his shop if anything goes wrong on the way there. Is that good?”</p><p>Beatrice nodded her blonde hair bouncing slightly as she pushed it over her shoulder.</p><p>“Go.” Kassiopeia insisted as she raised the corners of her lips once again “Don’t keep your matches waiting.”</p><p>Not wanting to be persuaded to stay with them anymore Kassi headed out of the banquet hall and was greeted by the still warm air of a Zuni summer. She looked up to see the last of the purple and pink from the setting sun drained from the clouds into a black night sky. She was thankful that the province she lived in was relatively flat which allowed for the quick construction of light rails and trolleys that zipped between cities and across acres of desert.</p><p>She walked towards the nearest rail station that would take her to the suburbs on the western side of the province. Each step that Kassi took becoming more painful as the black ballet flats, she wore felt like they were shrinking around her feet. She couldn’t wait to get out of the dark burgundy gown she wore and snuggle up in her PJs and listen to the radio as she drifted to sleep.</p><p>As she crossed the street to the station platform, she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of a distant window. She was always told that she was beautiful, she couldn’t help seeing herself as a mess most of the time and merely homely on her best days. Even now all dressed up in burgundy and golds with her almond  eyes and chocolate-colored hair she didn’t feel the slightest bit beautiful. Even now as she recounted the ghost of her reflection, she knew that her eyes looked too tired and her mouth held the barest lines every smile she did was rarely genuine.</p><p>Kassi sat down on a bench as she waited for the next westbound train as she shuffled around in her purse for her ID. Those who were Threes or people who had careers that were considered essential for keeping provinces working could use the rails for free by merely showing their ID. Her mother made sure Kassi had one  when she turned sixteen earlier in the year in hopes that it would encourage her to go out more.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Kassi's heart beat a little faster at the crackly voice that called out to her; she knew that there were others on the station but they usually kept to themselves. She looked up at the man who had moved to stand right in front of her, he was an older gentleman with a wispy beard dressed in the work clothes of a car repairman.</p><p>“Y-yes?” She stuttered giving  a halfhearted smile.</p><p>“My friends and I have been waiting for the bus for so long mind sparing some money just to take the light rail.” The man said gesturing to a group of men in similar clothing at the other end of the station.</p><p>“Sure.” Kassi was relieved by the request, she always carried extra pocket change when she used public transportation. “Just give me a sec-” Her words were cut off as when she reached for her purse again, she was gripped painfully by the arm.</p><p>“Why don’t you just hand over the bag instead?” The man growled pulling out a pocket knife from the side of his pants.</p><p>Cautiously Kassiopeia glanced over to see that the rest of the group he had gestured to were approaching and not in a way that meant they were coming to help her. She released the bag letting the man take it from her releasing her arm as a consequence. Kassi had been taught from school that the last thing she should do when being mugged was to fight back. Even so, every fiber in her body told her to run, tears that she had been suppressing for hours began to well up in her vision turning the world into a watery blur.</p><p>“Shoes too.” A voice from the group called out “A three like her wouldn’t miss um.”</p><p>The man with knife took a look at the black ballet flats she had on and gestured to them with his blade.</p><p>Kassi felt her mind dissociate from her body as she robotically took off her shoes, her hands cluring and trembling fists as they were yanked away one by one. She wanted to scream but she didn’t have the strength to make any noise outside of a confused whine.</p><p> The only saving grace was that the train would arrive soon and scare them off, maybe there would be an officer on board. Though part of her mind that coiled tight like a viper told her that she would be stripped down to her underwear or less before any rescue arrived. Worst of all that part of her told her that she deserved it, she was a Three, sheltered and stupid enough to travel at night alone. That she was doing the men in front of her a service because all of them were clearly from a lower cast .</p><p>“Gold hoops.”</p><p>“uh?”</p><p>Kassi let out a confused noise at the statement from one of her assailants.</p><p>“Your earrings, their gold give ‘em.”</p><p>She heard one of them speak but couldn’t pinpoint who from the group had cornered her against the bench. She could feebly make out the silhouette of maybe eight or nine men, not counting the glint knifes in a few of their hands.</p><p>“O-okay.” She reached to the ears unhooking the clasps of her earrings, she been wearing them for so long that she had forgotten that they weren’t a part of her head.</p><p>“The ring to.”</p><p>There was a second of clarity as she looked at her hand her eyes located on the golden ring on her left ring finger. It was a thin band that curved into the form of an oriental dragon, snugly within the golden serpent’s jaws was a small bead of jade. She had worn the ring as good luck charm, was a family heirloom that stretched back to the time before the war and Illéa went by a different name.</p><p>“No.” She pursed her mouth was speaking out before her mind could process what she had said.</p><p>There was a moment of stillness as the dark eyes of the robbers reflected the light from the streets like the eyes of starved animals.</p><p>Kassi deep down in the core of her stomach that she had made a mistake.</p><p>She noticed the knife out of the corner of her eyes and protectively bald her hands into fists, panic shot through her making her stand up. Then with all the fear and energy that she had bottled up, she flung herself away from her assailants and ran down the station platform.</p><p>She did not get far; she was not nearly as fast enough to escape the reach of the all the men . Kassiopeia barely had time to scream as a rough hand of the men grabbed her and pulled her down against the station floor.  Heavy work boots landed down against her chest when she tried to get back up and another joined the first stopping hard against her legs. Kassi could barely scream as the rest of the group of attackers joined in kicking her and beating her to the point that she could do was curl in on sheself.</p><p>As she laid against the concrete platform of the station, she could feel the hard boots of the men stamping down on her back and legs. With each stamp, the viper in her mind uncoiled telling her that she was going to die and she could have survived if she wasn’t so selfish. In the distance between the flashes of pain that battered her body, she heard a noise and the rumble of an engine the distance.</p><p>What it a car?</p><p>Had someone seen what was happing to her?</p><p>No. That would to be convenient, almost like a miracle.</p><p>“What the!” One man who had turned to look at the street and shouted “Shit!”</p><p>There was a sound first like a soda can popping open that became louder that it was like standing next to a firework mortar mixed with the screaming of metal against metal. A bright light sprung out of the ground like a star bleaching every aspect of the platform in a bright white light before evaporating into the darkness. The group of men that had been attacking Kassi fled during the height of the explosion even stumbling backward and falling off the platform as if they had witnessed the birth of a devil.</p><p>Kassiopeia’s heart pounded like it was trying to escape from her body as she laid paralyzed on the ground. Her muscles ached with the desire to run, to get up while she had an opportunity to escape. Though she held onto herself internalizing every aching pain as she wept into her arm. She was frozen as her mind denied every other part of her the ability to flee to safety.</p><p>Kassi only had the strength to lay there for what felt like hours. The sound distant she could hear where strange like everything was underwater. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything more than struggle to breath until she felt something touch shoulder. Her stomach pitched as the fear of being attacked by the men again and lash out defensively with one arm. When her arm made contact with the person that touched her a new wave of pain danced across to nerve endings and forced herself to look at the stranger with eyes red and raw with tears.</p><p>She did not recognize him from the group that had attacked her, he appeared to be her age, maybe a year older though she did not recognize them from the matchmaking event she attended either. He was dressed in the old officer uniform just like the ones she had seen at her father’s work, but the color was dark from being dyed. The most striking feature was his eyes bright as if they had their own light behind them. They were the color of ammolite, the edges of his irises holding the tiniest threads of gold like volcanic obsidian.</p><p>“Shh.” The young stranger’s grip on her shoulder tightened as he moved to put her hold her still.</p><p>Kassi gasped at the recognition of the stranger's voice, the recognition sent a jolt the fear and shame through her that rivaled the pain she already felt. It was a voice that she would listen to in her room in the dead of night when she craved nothing more than to sleep forever. It was a voice that was warm that she craved to hear, but knew the words that he spoke were toxic, blasphemous and criminal at its very core.</p><p>“It’s okay.” The stranger said with a soft comforting smile on his face contrary to the harsh bright eyes that stared at her “It’s okay…” He trailed off in the soft whispers.</p><p>“Yald…” Kassi couldn’t bring herself to finish the name, not because it was the name of an ancient demiurge that blinded everything that it created. It would be revealing that she knew the name of a terrorist, the greatest threat to Illéa in nearly a decade.</p><p>“Don’t… please I want to die.” Even though her words came out of the sob she felt like she was going to vomit in anger at being saved but, also grateful at being rescued. Her mind was like a broken puzzle of pain and fear as she stared up the kaleidoscopic eyes of the most wanted criminal in her country’s history.</p><p>The demiurge held her tighter holding her against his chest not giving her any chance to break free if she tried. With one hand he pulled out a white handkerchief from a pocket and slowly began to clean away the tears and grime that covered her cheeks. Kassi recoiled and thrashed against his touch, the rag having a sweet smell that reminded her of the disinfectant used in classrooms. Though her resistance was slowing fading as her body started to feel numb.</p><p>“Shh.” He stopped trying to wipe away her tears, as vision her became foggy and held her as she slumped against him.</p><p>Kassi noted that his body was warmer than she’d imagined, she had always thought the demiurge was something cold and inhuman. She could hear his voice echo in her mind, as her consciousness slipped away from her.</p><p>“Shh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ . Forgive me, I really, really, really, wanted to write this fanfiction. I enjoyed the original series and the second-generation spinoff though I'm the type toys with "what if" questions. So this idea popped into my head, it's super canon noncompliant to but I thought it would be fun. It's my dream to be a professional writer one day so any motivation or support to improve my writing would be appreciated. Updates might be a little sporadic, sense I'm working on other fics and the spring semester has just started. So, just bear with me if the plot doesn't seem to make sense right away, the first few chapters are character and alternate universe set up before I get into the nitty-gritty of the selection itself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>